


Thank God For Crowded Cafes

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash just wants to read in quiet and Tucker just wants to drink his coffee and draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Crowded Cafes

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt from tumblr: OTP Prompts (Awesome account to get prompts for fanfictions by the way), and thought of Wash and Tucker immediatly. They are just too fucking adorable for me to handle. Anyways, enjoy this and as always, thanks for reading and kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3

Tucker smiled at the cashier and grabbed his coffee, looking for a seat. He groaned when he realized there were no seats open. Tucker really didn’t want to go home right now, he just wanted to find a seat to drink his coffee and draw. It would be impossible to do anything at home because Church has Tex over and they haven’t seen each other in a while so Tucker refuses to go back. He is definitely not going to Caboose and Donut’s apartment, that would just be a nightmare, and he sure as hell isn’t going to Grif and Simmons apartment. Those two were always bickering like an old married couple, and Tucker knows that they are secretly married. Besides, he would much rather draw people in a café than things in his apartment. He saw a cute blonde in the back corner reading, feet propped up on the chair across from him. Tucker walked over and waved his hand in front of the guys face. He looked up at Tucker with an annoyed expression.  
“Hey, so can you like move your feet so I can sit here? Please and thank you.” Tucker said with the politest smile he could muster. This guy didn’t look like he’d appreciate the comments Tucker had in mind.  
“I’m clearly using it dude. Find somewhere else to sit.” The guy looked back to his book and Tucker snapped his fingers at him.  
“You see, I would, but there are no other seats open.” The guy glared up at Tucker.  
“Then go somewhere else, go home or something. This seat is taken.” Tucker rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah well I can’t go back to my apartment because my roommate has his girlfriend he hasn’t seen in like a month or two over and all my friends are impossible to deal with and I just want to sit here so if you’d be so kind as to move your feet off the chair so I can sit that would be greatly appreciated.” Tucker said starting to get impatient as the guy kept reading his book. Tucker stared at him for another 30 seconds before pushing the guys feet off the chair and plopping down in it.  
“What the hell? I was using that as a footrest!” The guy pulled the book away from his face and gave Tucker the most annoyed expression he had ever seen. He was really cute.  
“Yeah well, I need it more than your feet do so I’m sorry.” Tucker set his coffee down on the table and began rummaging through his bag, ignoring the look he was getting. Tucker grinned when he found his sketch pad and pencils. He saw the guy glaring at him and Tucker smiled. “I’m Tucker by the way.” The guy’s face didn’t change. “Okay so in a normal human conversation, this is when you’d tell me your name.” Tucker said simply, taking a sip of his coffee. The guy huffed, putting his book down on the table. Tucker grinned.  
“I’m Wash. Thanks for interrupting my peace and quiet.” Tucker gave him a winning smile.  
“No problem. Let’s be honest, I just made your day even better by just being here.”  
“Not really. I don’t have a footrest anymore.” Tucker shrugged.  
“You can put your feet in my lap if it bothers you that much.” Wash blushed, coughing a bit and picking up his book. Tucker just laughed, picking up his pencil and began drawing. 

Wash kept losing his place in his book, getting distracted by Tucker. He was really attractive, and it was messing with Wash’s concentration. Plus, Tucker kept looking around, beginning to sketch the café and everyone inside. Tucker looked up at Wash and their eyes met for a second and Tucker smirked, giving Wash a wink before looking down to keep drawing. Wash blushed and covered his face with his book. 

They sat in quiet for 5 minutes until Tucker spoke up. “You know, you don’t have to be so quiet, considering you’re not really reading.” Wash let out a noise, surprised that Tucker noticed. He set his book on the table and looked at Tucker, who was focused on drawing a couple that sat in the corner booth. The girl had long red hair and green eyes and the guy had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had to admit they looked cute together, the way they were pushed up against one another, talking like they were in their own world. “You look really poetic right now.” Tucker’s voice startled him and he turned to face him.  
“What?”  
“I said you looked really poetic. Besides, you were looking at the couple over there, and I assumed you were thinking something along the lines of how they are in their own world. That’s what makes it fun to draw random people. They all have different characteristics, things you notice about them without even knowing their name. It’s really cool.” Wash watched Tucker as he spoke, smiling softly.  
“Look who’s poetic now.” Wash teased. Tucker rolled his eyes.  
“I have to be. Drawing involves noticing small details about people. Look at that guy and girl over there. There is no way they aren’t brother and sister.” Wash looked over, seeing two blondes sitting in a booth, talking and shoving each other.  
“How do you know they aren’t a couple? They look like a couple.” Wash stated simply.  
“It’s in their movements, the way they interact with one another. Plus they look alike, which always helps, but they are interacting, talking in a way that only siblings do. They are practically fighting as we speak.” Tucker smiled, and Wash looked at him.  
“I guess I don’t the eye of an artist.” Tucker shrugged, sketching the detail of the girl’s jacket.  
“Not many people do. That’s why I love coming here to draw. I sometimes draw outside but people are always moving too much, and no one stays still. In here, it’s like time is frozen. People stay here for a while, having a quiet place away from the stress in their life. Holy shit help me because that was why too poetic for me.” Tucker said, a panicked look on his face and Wash burst out laughing. “Okay shut up Wash. Don’t judge me.” Tucker said with a pout, but he was smiling.  
“Can I see the drawing?” Wash asked. He had only seen when Tucker was sketching the walls, and after that Tucker had moved himself into a more comfortable way of drawing, blocking Wash’s view in the process.  
“When I’m finished.” Tucker said simply, going back to looking down at his paper and up every so often.  
“Whatever you say Tucker.” Wash could finally focus on his reading, used to having the company of Tucker next to him.

Wash was lost in his book, not noticing Tucker poking him.  
“Wash. Yo, earth to Wash.” He didn’t respond so Tucker slapped him gently on the side of the head, causing Wash to blink and peel his eyes from his book.  
“What the hell was that for?”  
“Uh maybe because I’ve been calling your name for the past 2 minutes and you were too absorbed in your reading to notice?” Tucker said with an eye roll, and Wash blushed. “Besides, I finished my drawing. It’s more of a sketch but whatever.” Tucker slid his sketch pad over to Wash who examined it. The first thing he noticed was that Tucker drew him, leaned forward with his book in hands, elbows on the table. He then took in the rest of the drawing.  
“This is amazing.” Wash said, still looking at it. He really didn’t expect Tucker to draw him in it.  
“Thanks. You looked surprised at something though.” Tucker said with a curious expression.  
“Yeah. You drew me in it. Why?” Wash asked looking down at the drawing of himself.  
“Uh because you’re in here, right across from me? Besides, you looked too adorable to not draw.” Tucker said with a smirk and Wash tried to stop blushing.  
“I’m not adorable.” He muttered under his breath, sliding the sketch book back to Tucker.  
“You actually are.” Tucker signed the drawing in nice cursive writing.  
“Your first name is Lavernius?” Wash asked, smirking a bit.  
“Yeah, I know, it’s awful.” Wash shook his head.  
“No it’s just funny that you go by your last name. I do too.” Tucker looked up at Wash at that.  
“Wait you do? What’s your first name?”  
“David, and my last name is Washington but I go by Wash.” It was Tucker’s turn to smirk. “Your last name is a state?” Wash rolled his eyes. Yeah. Laugh it up.”  
“No, it’s cool.” Tucker shrugged and Wash smiled. Tucker stretched his arms behind his head and cracked his neck. “I should get going. But I want you to have this.” Tucker handed his drawing to Wash, who gave him a weird look.  
“Why do you want me to have this?”  
“Just take it idiot.” Wash sighed but took it from Tucker who smiled, getting up and leaving with a wave and a wink. Wash sighed, suddenly upset about the loss of Tucker’s company and the fact that he may never see him again. He looked down at the drawing. In the corner, beside Tucker’s name was a phone number with a heart, along with a cheesy pick up line. ‘On a scale from 1-10, you’re a 9 and I’m the 1 you need.’ Wash couldn’t help the laugh that irrupted from his lips, or the blush that spread across his face.


End file.
